


One Can Not Be Without the Other

by KnightWriter_0



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: Alpha Nanite, I just have one too many head canons for this show, Multi, Omega Nanite, Slow Updates, caesar can transform too, mature content later on, the alpha nanite is an actual nanite like the omega, yes I'm going to hell for this ship fight ne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWriter_0/pseuds/KnightWriter_0
Summary: He took his time to remember those days after failing to awaken the Alpha Nanite."It was supposed to do the same job yours, only to the extreme. We wanted to stop the disease before it had a chance to start. It was meant to control the nanites to the fullest, keep them in line. It was supposed to help the world. Sadly we knew the Consortium wanted the nanites for their own reasons."
Relationships: Caesar Salazar/Rex Salazar, Rebecca Holiday/Six
Kudos: 6





	One Can Not Be Without the Other

**Author's Note:**

> Yes you was the pairing. Believe me I love these two as brothers, but the sheer fact they only used Caesar to be the mad scientist and sometimes (if even as) Rex's only closest living relative and family, muchless BROTHER of all people and barely even show it. 
> 
> Like bruh they really be slacking. Like I know not everyone's relationship with family isnt perfect, but seeing your brother in the span of 15 minutes when it actually been 7 years or so to him, while also not being the little brother you saw not 15 minutes ago (since hes grown up in that time), losing your parents, the world being completely different, and so much more. 
> 
> *deep breaths* Either way I hope you all enjoy my story. <3

The world had changed…. again.

Hopefully for the better. Most importantly, hopefully for the last time, for a long time. 

Caesar didn't know how to calculate how it started. Caesar could only groan in pain as the nanites flared in his hands much like Rex's. Only it felt like they were working against him, not with him like Rex's. The red glow of nanites crawled further up his skin, they spoke to him in a deep heavy voice. A pounding headache blurred Caesar's vision, as he was barely able to focus on what was being said to him. 

Caesar was glad he was all alone in his lab, no one around to check on him at the moment, nobody around to witness his apparent growing power. At least it wasn't like he wanted it, he never expected it to be a thing. He never expected it to work at all despite all the tests and events of his life. 

Caesar was perplexed as he knew he was a dud, that...it was a dud, a failure out of the many he, his parents, and fellow scientists had made in all their years working together to help the world. 

Caesar hissed and groaned at the burning surge of pain the nanites caused him. His hands, arms, neck and chest flared up with geometric straight lines around his skin. It felt like knives cutting across his skin, Caesar did his best to breathe and block out the pain. It only intensified the more a fought against the nanites trying to take over his body. Caesar heaved and groaned in pain as his whole body spasmed with the nanites crawling and flowing within his veins.

"Stop! Stop! Please!!" Caesar cried out the rest of his distress muttered in broken sobs of spanish.

The blinding pain was everywhere Caesar didn't know how long it had been till it finally stopped. His body and mind exhausted as he lay numb on the ground of his lab. The red geometric lines gone as if it was never there in the first place. Caesar knew he passed out as he woke up whoever's long later with his body aching. His vision was spotty as he tried to open them, groaning in pain from the bright florescent lights. Hell even trying to curl up in a ball on the floor hurt.

His only thoughts were of the Alpha Nanite, a far older and failed version of the Omega Nanite. They tried to make it work, they were so sure it would have. Yet it simply lay there dormant in Caesar's bloodstream for years. 

Well...at least not till now.

Caesar knew he was affected like everyone else with nanites, but like all his conclusions it wasn't enough to gain a reaction of the Alpha nanite. 

He had done tests on himself since the jump in time. Those fifteen minutes didn't feel like fifteen minutes. It and it didn't feel like forever in the moment that it took to regain control of his ship. As it was his only focus at the time. He couldn't be distracted, he couldn't lose his sense of self as he knew the greater possibility that he would never see his parents again. He could still hear their voices as they insisted he leave, to find Rex, to be safe, to protect each other. Despite those words, Caesar still felt like a coward somedays leaving them behind. 

Even if Caesar didn't show it, it was jarring to see his little brother all grown up. It was like a punch to the gut. Seeing Rex had grown and walking around with no memory of him or their parents. It broke Caesar's heart. Yet like the big brother and grand scientists he was he never showed it. 

His mind of course focused on other things, doing the only thing he knew to do which was to learn. Learn how the nanites had developed over the time since the event. Learn how Rex's nanited and Omega Nanite worked in tandem. And most of all work on completing the work his parents never got to finish with his old friends, even if Rex at the time couldn't see why he was doing what he was doing. Not till the very last moment inconveniently. 

Caesar was conflicted as he was proud of Rex for all his accomplishments through every challenge that hit him along the way. Even if it was from him especially. 

It made their relationship all the more difficult afterwards. There was a lot to talk about and the Alpha Nanite apparently finally wanting to wake up didn't help Caesar further in that endeavor. It only made things worse as he ran from Rex each time he wanted to hangout and now the nanites seemed to finally reach their breaking points.

The next time Ceasar woke up it was in a foggy haze, his mind felt slow along with his body reluctant to move. He got up with every bit of strength he could muster, his mouth dry and body aching. Caesar picked himself up going over to the sink, turning on the tap, and drinking as much water as he could take. His head hung over the sink as the water ran over his face and hair. Finding a little more strength Caesar turned it off and looked at himself in the mirror. He flinched back hard at the sight of his eyes. They weren't the usual dark brown, they looked terrifying glowing a deep ruby red.

Caesar swore, his hands coming up to his face in a panic. In his panic the nanites flared again, he hissed and gasped as they spoke to him.

'We've been waiting...for so...long.' They whispered. 'We are you, we are one. ALPHA.' 

Caesar shivered and swallowed hard at the voice. He was half worried that he was finally going truly crazy.

"Alpha?" The word sounded weird across Caesar's tongue. 

'We are. We are ALPHA.' The nanites purred. 

Caesar gasped as he stood up straight, his ear ringing and body almost sensitive to the clothes he was wearing. He could feel every fiber across his skin. His ears picked up the soft creaks and moans of the pipes and electricity running through the metal walls. Caesar fell hard to the floor on his knees. Tears slipped down his face as he was overwhelmed. 

The next few words from the Alpha nanite shook Caesar to the core. 'Where is our OMEGA?'

A resonance of the Alpha nanite flowed through Caesar at the last word. The overwhelming heat and another surge of pain flowed through him, tears streaming down his face. When was the pain ever going to end? 

'Do not resist. We are you, as you are us.' The Alpha nanite spoke. 

Caesar breathed hard practically gasping for air. The pain of the nanites ebbed away as he felt the Alpha nanite let him be, the lines eventually disappearing from his body, up his arms and away from his hands. Caesar didn't know how to feel about letting the Alpha nanite in, would he be like Rex making machines and weapons from his limbs, or something else? Caesar wasn't a fighter not unless the situation really called for it and even then his fighting skills were lacking. Next to Rex's much less Six's levels of combat, agility, and strategy, he was weak. He was still a scientist at heart.

Caesar lay there on the floor once again trying to find the strength within himself to get up again. 

The amount of pops his back and body made would have been worrying if it wasn't for the fact Caesar felt somehow lighter on his feet. Taking his steps slowly Caesar made his way out of his lab and down the hall to Holiday's main lab overlooking the zoo. 

It was a sanctuary now, with the animals acclimated to the place as their home. It was interesting coming in contact with a couple of humans who had been evo beforehand trying to find a way out of the jungle. Under Providence's supervision they returned to the world cured and healthy as ever as if they never had been evo in the first place. 

Caesar felt like the air leave his lungs as he caught sight of the group. His eyes instantly glued to the person the Alpha nanite spoke of. The OMEGA, his ...their ...its…omega? 

Rex.

Rex was back and Ceasar felt a pit threaten to swallow his stomach and bile reach come up his throat. 

He trembled again at the Alpha Nantie practically purring in glee in his head. 'OMEGA.' 

Ceasar back away not wanting to be seen. He couldn't get close. He couldn't endanger Rex, he couldn't let Rex or anyone else see him like this. It was of course fruitless as Rex noticed him. Rex always noticed him no matter how big or small the room.

"Caesar! Hey- um Caesar?" Rex was like a puppy seeing him with his joyful smile, the light in his eyes bright. It all fell as Caesar shrunk in himself, backing away further. 

Rex knew something was up, hell his nanites were screaming at him something wasn't right. Caesar felt stuck in place lost on what to do. Rex ran up to him, only Caesar flinched back as Rex reached out to touch him. His cheeks felt flushed, his body now still, his back pinned to the wall as he immediately reacted to the innocent touch. Caesar fought himself as he was completely taken back by his body and nanites fought against him, against each other.

"Caesar?" Rex asked worried, his hand hovering over his brother's shoulder.

"I-I'm fine, Rex." Caesar stuttered. 

"No...you're not. Ceasar wha-" Rex struggled as his own nanites glowed to the surface of his skin. 

That was bad, very bad. Caesar felt it, his nanties sung in his ears. A single, deep. 'MINE' was the Alpha Nanite's only thing he heard in his head.

Everything seemed to happen all at once as Caesar knocked Six back with a surprising amount of force as the agent tried to get close. He grabbed Rex towards him as both his hands changed and formed into something completely alien. Sharp steel hands and claws transformed from his hands. They were a deep grey and bloody red color that looked like vines from a tree twisted together. A terriying growl ripped through Caesar's throat. 

"Caesar! What the hell..?!" Rex yelled as he struggled to get out of Caesar's grasp. 

The guards and Bo-Bo had their weapons up while Holiday helped Six. They didn't want to shoot either one of them, all of them confused and shocked by the situation and sight before them.

'ESCAPE' The Alpha Nanite echoed in his head. 

Rex squirmed in Caesar's arms, his hands trying to manifest his gauntlets to get himself out of Caesar's unnaturally strong hold. He couldn't do anything as the Alpha nanites crawled through his blood stream. The feeling of it felt like his blood was chilled to the bone. Caesar growled in his ear, tightening his hold as Rex continued to struggle. The sound was a warning. It sent shivers down Rex's spine unsure of what to do. 

"Rex." Caesar whispered. His voice was different clearly affected by the nanites, yet it still held its soft tone as if he was more so worried for Rex than himself. 

Everything seemed to be at a standstill as Caesar took his opportunity to move. It was faster than anyone expected. Caesar's legs like his hands sprouted vine and sharp clawed forms, making it all the easier to leap over everyone's heads. Four simple bounds across the lab and Caesar already reached the windows overlooking the Zoo. The windows of course tempered and strong as steel yet it seemed no match for Caesar and his new found powers. He made a deep gash across the window with a long spined tail and round house kicking the spot with his new legs. The glass broke easily under the sheer force. 

Everyone was running around clueless about what to do, they barely registered Caesar's new legs falling away much like Rex's did. They free fell down to the waterfall below, Rex panicked completely freaking out at Caesar's new powers and inability to do anything. 

It was one after another as Caesar suddenly sprouted enormous bat like wings. They were easily triple his size. Holding Rex still in his arms, Rex did all he could to reason with Caesar and pull out of his grip. The nanites still held him back from transforming. 

Rex yelled as Caesar dodged the stun bullets from the Providence guards with swift movements. Rex looked back to Caesar finding his eyes and what seemed to be his mind encompassed by the nanites. Rex yelped at a sudden sharp turn that nearly crashed into the trees below. Despite it Caesar still held Rex tight in his newly transformed arms.

"Caesar!" Rex yelled, his voice tired from struggling so much.

It was then that the nanites started crawling all over Rex's body overwhelming him till he couldn't take it anymore. Like Caesar, Rex tried his best to fight against them. Sadly to no luck the nanites whispered him to sleep. Rex did succumbing to the order. 

With Rex finally not fighting against him, Caesar held him close to his chest. The beat of his wings stronger than ever shifting the trees below. The window to the outside was slowly being closed as the security measures kicked in, but Caesar was faster. He whipped out his tail again and bashed the glass not just with sharp edge of his tail, but with the hardened tipped point of the tip of his tail. As it left a particularly deep gash in the tempered glass. Finally using his feet and all his strength, Caesar broke through the glass just in time. Caesar's heart was pounding as the fresh air greeted his lungs, but he had no time to waste as he flew hard and fast to leaving Providence in the dust.

He knew it wouldn't be long maybe till Providence would give chase after them, but Caesar had a good head start more or less already. Caesar was troubled as he didn't know what to do or were to go. Caesar knew he should of asked Mechum and Rylander for help, they worked on the Alpha project with him too, but everytime he tried the nanites whispered in his ear. They sung and pulled his body and mind away from them. It was a constant battle of his mind and body fighting against each other. Caesar only just hoped Rex could help him.

Caesar flew and flew, far and away over the town closest to Providence and then some, he didn't stop, couldn't stop. His lungs burned and his muscles hurt and ached unused to the the wings that held them. It wasn't till Rex was finally slipping from his grasp that he decided to stop. It scared him almost letting go of Rex as they were miles off the ground high in the clouds. He dropped down close to the tree tops of a forest that seemed to go for miles. It was welcoming compared to Providence's endless vast desert. 

Caesar just about collapsed to the ground as he landed hard. He grit his teeth at the rough landing and exhaustion. His nanites seemed to work double time as the aches and pains slowly ebbed away, but he still trembled as he got up to walk with Rex still secure in his arms. They were back to normal along with the wings folding back into whenever they came from. 

Caesar looked around for just about anything to feel safe in as a place to rest. The nanites helped as they glowed and worked their way through him and the forest ground. Something told him there was a place near by that they could rest in, Caesar sighed in relief. 

■■■■

Rex woke up just about jolting in surprise, his breathing heavy and scream tore through his throat. His heart pounding as he took in the unfamiliar surroundings. 

Rex scanned the area or at least the small inconspicuous cabin they seemed to be stuck in. Rex slowly breathed in and out letting his heart eventually calm down. He took in his surroundings, focusing on the sounds of the birds and soft breathing beside him. Rex's heart eventually calmed down as he breathed alongside Caesar. He looked about the cabin till it fell to the man asleep beside him.

Caesar was curled up still fast asleep over the covers. Rex was surprised Caesar didn't flinch with the scream he made. He did notice the new silvery scars all over Caesar's face, hands, and neck from the nanites. So much similar to his own, Rex was amazed and perplexed how was Caesar like him? He never showed it before, hell he looked scared like he was when he was young still growing into his powers too. 

Rex remembered the crazy events of the other day how Caesar had bound him into his vine like hands and arms. The craziness of Caesar's body shifting and forming into a beast, with those hands, feet, those wings. The tail was new, Rex was almost jealous Caesar had one and he didn't. 

Rex sat bewildered occasionally glancing at Caesar as he slept. Rex knew he was odd in his own ways especially with his nanite abilities, but Caesar was a completely different from him. More organic than mechanical in his forms, elegant were Rex was rough with the powers he used. Rex gulped nervously. A beast laid underneath Caesar skin and it seemed to want him and only him. 

Rex looked Caesar again once again the silvery scars reminding him of himself. It reminded Rex of how scared he was when he woke up and Six found him. How lost he felt, how scared he felt from the powers bubbling beneath his skin. The nanites talking to him. Telling him he was safe with Six and eventually Holiday, BoBo, and the rest of Providence.

Rex carefully pulled himself out of the bed to bathroom to do his business and stretch his muscles. He found healing bruises all over his arms and chest, Rex was almost impressed they were still on his body after who knew how long they had been asleep. Rex didn't worry about it knowing they would be gone soon enough. Caesar's soft breaths as he slept was a small comfort with the silence of the cabin, Rex sat on the edge of the bed were Caesar slept. His hand holding onto the fellow nanite user. 

He would, he knew he needed to help Caesar. He knew Providence would try to find them, maybe even lock him up for what he did. Rex didn't like that idea, he wouldn't put it behind them with what had happened. 

Still Rex reached for his com sighing in frustration as it didn't work, no doubt from Caesar's nanites interfering. 

Rex got up looking around the cabin almost mindlessly for anything to eat in the meanwhile Caesar rested. He smiled at his success finding some canned items, it was very little, but it worked for the moment. Thankfully as well some household items were left behind they were dusty, but still good to use. Rex cleaned them off before he realized he needed some wood to start a fire in the furnace. 

Rex got up rubbing the back of his neck more than a little frustraed especially as some memories cropped up from when he was a kid being poked and prodded at by Holiday and the science team. He remembered barely having a room if even at the time. It was more so a glorified closet as big as himself, it was pitiful.

Rex picked up the dry wood around the cabin and grabbing whatever else he could for kindling. His mind busy with endless questions. 

If there was one thing Caesar needed to do it was definitely some explaining...as always. Rex just hoped nothing would pop out of nowhere and somehow keep him from the information like every other time with Omega Nanite and what it was meant for. 

Rex made sure to shut the door tight as he brought back the wood and kindling. He was quiet proud of himself once he started the furnace and stood close till it could sustain itself for the time being. Caesar stirred in his sleep from where Rex could hear, he turned around to find Caesar shaking. His instincts told him to help. 

"Caesar?" Rex hesitantly asked. 

As Rex got close to the bed, calling out Caesar's name again. Caesar twisted against the bed, his chest rising and falling fast. His nanites, their nanites seemed to act on their own as his hands glowed blue. The red of Caesar's appearing where Rex touched his arm. Once again the nanites sung and spoke between each other. Caesar jolted up a deep growl leaving his lips as he woke up. 

"Caesar! Hey! It's me Rex." Rex waved his hand in front of Caesar's face only to get his hand slapped away. 

Caesar fell back down onto the bed with a flop, Rex hovering over him worried sick. 

"Caesar?" 

"Mmmhhhh…" Caesar groaned and rolled to his side again. 

Rex could see his eyes open slightly wondering about the room. There wasn't a hint of red in deep brown eyes. Rex reached out to touch Caesar again only to flinch back as the man moved away. Rex could feel it though the energy between them like magnets on poor opposite sides. 

Rex sighed before getting up and returned back to the fire which was burning away steadily. He got everything ready to cook giving Caesar time as he cooked with anything he could find. Rex listened carefully for anything and everything as he waited. Caesar eventually got up doing his own business and staying in there for a while. Rex didn't mind as when he finally did come back out the food was finally done. 

"Not my best work, but it's something." Rex lamented, as he put the food on the plates. 

Caesar sat down across from him, wordlessly eating it. Rex tried it finding he happily did pretty well cooking wise. Still he was worried for how quiet Caesar was across from him. The man before him was usually so animated and talking about any one of his new projects. The Caesar now before him just looked ...tired. 

Finishing the food Rex wasn't sure what to say or how to begin when I came to the events of the other day. Caesar seemed to beat him to it though. His voice was rough as he tried to start. Clearing his throat Caesar finally looked Rex in the eyes. The both of them frozen in the moment as if something just clicked in their minds. Rex subconsciously reached for Caesar's hand, their hands joined together in a soft touch. Their respective nanites uniting as well in the process the red and blue glow mixing into a soft purple glow between them. 

Rex could sense it, the feelings of fear, worry, shame, insecurity, and loss. It all filled Caesar like a raging storm, one that was threatening to spill over. Rex squeezed Caesar's hand firmly, his thumb rubbing over Caesar's knuckles in a soothing manner. 

"It was a failed project. Even with all the tests we did in the initial stages. We expected it to work, but it didn't. Nothing we did to stimulate the Alpha Nanite made it work within my blood or DNA. It more than happily made disastrous side effects to me in the process. Nothing completely damaging, but let's just say I barely remember the few weeks after our attempts." 

Caesar thought for a moment while Rex cleaned up the plates and other stuff. He took his time to remember those days after failing to awaken the Alpha Nanite. 

"It was supposed to do the same job yours, only to the extreme. We wanted to stop the disease before it had a chance to start. It was meant to control the nanites to the fullest, keep them in line. It was supposed to help the world. Sadly we knew the Consortium wanted the nanites for their own reasons.

"We had to go back to the drawing board with the nanites, the Consortium was giving us one final chance. Of course we had and did perfect them to the point where we finally got you. The nanites reacted positively to your DNA and bloodstream. It was a surprise to all of us, but it gave us the hope and direction we needed to move forward. 

"You were still young and like our family you're a fighter Rex. We also hypothesized since you were still growing the nanites had more room to learn and grow, essentially they taught themselves more about the human body than we ever could compared to all the tests we gave them."

Rex listened to Caesar's every word. It made sense. 

"The Omega nanite?" Rex asked. "You said the Omega nanite was made for me. Did mom and dad see something like what happened...well would?" 

Rex rubbed the back of his neck nervously as Caesar leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms as he continued. 

"We made it for you as a last resort. Again the Consortium was never going to be on our side no matter how well we did, no matter how many tests proved it could change the world. It was always about the money. The power. Maldición- " Caesar scoffed grimly and shook his head, his hand rubbing across his face and into his hair. 

Those fights he and his parents would get into with Van Kliess, Black Knight, and everyone else were something else. It was all water under the bridge at the moment as Caesar felt his nanites buzz underneath his skin. 

He could only feel the old anger, annoyance, and regret. The only thing that brought him back to the present was Rex's sudden laugh.

"What?" 

Rex snorted as he laughed. "Never heard you swear before. Jeez, the Alpha Nanite really changed you that much?" 

Caesar shrunk back a little. 

"It was a slow thing. I didn't really know what was happening till- well the only thing I could feel was pain. It took a little bit too long for it to wake up if you ask me." Caesar sighed. His brow knit as he began to think, deep in his thoughts. 

Rex beat him to it, his voice answering his questions as if it was the simplest answer in the world. "The second nanite event. The one I did, to cure the world. Maybe that's what triggered it."

"Then why wait till now and not immediately after the event?" Caesar inquired.

"To get used to your body?" Rex fired back. 

"So it could develop and grow like yours did, but now with a better sense of direction. Your- our DNA are similar...oh…" 

Rex smiled and chucked seeing the realization come across Caesar's face. He felt the same as he turned to look out the window, the sun high in the sky. 

"It-" Caesar didn't finish as his mind ran wild with every and any possibility. It would of course too explain how he had new forms for himself despite the clear differences. It was like night and day. It was night and day, Alpha and Omega.


End file.
